The present invention relates generally to medical devices configured to be useful in cosmetic surgery and, in particular, to such devices for use in a soft tissue lift procedure.
With an aging population, cosmetic surgery has become a popular choice for many people seeking to improve the look of one or more personal features. For this reason, plastic surgeons have sought to develop methods and devices to support tissue that has lost its natural tension, including tissue of the face, neck, chest, buttocks, or any other area where tissue can sag over time.
One of the more popular procedures involves lifting tissue of the face and neck, which is typically referred to as a rhytidectomy. A rhytidectomy can be performed to improve sagging in the midface, deep creases below the lower eyelids, deep creases along the nose extending to the corner of the mouth, fat that has fallen or is displaced, loss of muscle tone in the lower face that may create jowls, and loose skin and excess fatty deposits under the chin and jaw.
In a traditional rhytidectomy, an incision is made in front of the ear extending up into the hairline. The incision curves around the bottom of the ear and then behind it, usually ending near the hairline on the back of the neck. After the skin incision is made, the skin is separated from the deeper tissues, and the deeper tissues can be tightened with sutures. The skin is then redraped over the lifted tissue.
Modern developments for performing a rhytidectomy involve the use of a medical implant. One such implant is the Endotine Midface™ device. The device includes an enlongated strip of a bioabsorbable material with a fixation platform at one end. The fixation platform is inserted into the face at a point where a lift is desired and is pulled in a backwards direction to lift tissue. The device is then secured to prevent the implant from coming loose.
Soft tissue remains difficult to manipulate by virtue of its inability to hold tension. Moreover, devices used to assist in holding tension can be difficult to surgically implant and, once implanted, can be extremely uncomfortable to a patient. As well, bioabsorbable implants can absorb too quickly, which can result in lifted tissue reverting back to its original position. Accordingly, a need remains for alternative and improved medical devices for use in cosmetic surgery, most notably improved implants for performing a rhytidectomy. The present invention addresses these needs.